


Uphold

by Hotgitay



Category: Soul Food (TV 2000)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: missing scene and aftermath  from Teri and Damon’s first hook upFrom the pilot
Relationships: Damon Carter/Teri Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Uphold

“Don’t tell anybody we slept together”Teri tells Damon 

Teri couldn’t believe that she just hooked up with the delivery guy 

“My lips are zipped”Damon says to her 

Teri watched as he pulled a hurt over his head 

“Enjoying the show?”Damon asked her 

“You’re very nice to wake up to”Teri couldn’t deny that the man was very attractive 

“If you were mines you’d have this pretty body all to yourself”Damon suggested 

“I do have an image to uphold”Teri say

“I can respect that”Damon looked at her

“We’re going to have to cut our fun time short”Teri tells him 

“Well you have my number”Damon reminded her 

“I’ll reach out to you”Teri promised him 

“I’ll still see you from time to time”Damon smiles 

“Of course because you deliver things to the office”Teri laughed


End file.
